Story:Starship Helena/The Savage Empire/Act Three
Act Three Fade In Ext. Space (Warp field) The Helena is at high warp. Int. Main Bridge (red alert) Klaxon sounds throughout the bridge as the crew are heading to their battle stations as Lieutenant Commander Samson, Lieutenant Junior Grade Mitchell, Lieutenant Mitchell, Lieutenant Commander T'Shar, and Lieutenant Commander Smith are at their stations, Commander Martin is giving a series of rapid fire orders from the command area. Various N.D's as needed. Cmdr. Martin: Come to course 313 mark 12 increase power to forward shields. Lt. Mitchell: Coming to course 313 mark 12 Commander. Daniel Mitchell inputs commands into the helm. Lt. Mitchell: Increasing speed to full impulse. Lieutenant Commander Samson inputs commands into the tactical console. Ltcmdr. Samson: Phasers are locked onto Klingon vessel Commander. Sasha turns to her brother. Lt. Mitchell: Daniel the enemy vessel is starting to fire photon torpedoes. Daniel inputs commands into the console. Lt. Mitchell: I see it Sasha coming about to course 311 mark 11. Commander Martin turns to Lieutenant Commander Samson. Cmdr. Martin: Commander do you have a phaser lock?. He inputs commands into the console. Ltcmdr. Samson: Aye, Commander. Commander Martin looks at him. Cmdr. Martin: Fire! Samson presses the fire button on the console. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: Enemy vessel destroyed Commander. He presses commands on the arm rest of the Captain's Chair. Cmdr. Martin: End simulation sequence and secure from drill, Alpha shift, your response time was seven percent slower than gamma shift. All departments, submit drill evaluation reports..... Cut To: Int. Main Engineering Cmdr. Martin (oc): By oh nine hundred hours. Kelby turns to Ensign Peterson. Lt. Kelby: Ensign you'll be making that report. She looks at him. Ens. Peterson: Aye, sir. Cut to: Int. Main Bridge Commander Martin walks over to Lieutenant Commander Samson. Cmdr. Martin: What happened back there, Commander?. Samson turns to him. Ltcmdr. Samson: I'm sorry, sir. When we changed course I had to re-lock phasers before I could fire. He smiles at him and gives him some advice. Cmdr. Martin: Next time, try letting the locking relay float until the actual order to fire is given. They may not teach that trick at the Academy, but it works. He nods at him. Ltcmdr. Samson: Yes, sir. Commander Martin walks back to the chair. Cmdr. Martin: Mr. Mitchell resume course for Epsilon II. Daniel goes back to his conn station. Lt. Mitchell: Aye, Commander. Ext. Space The Helena slows to impulse speed and approaches the planet. Int. Main Bridge Captain Taylor gets up from the chair. Capt. Taylor: Lieutenant Mitchell standard orbit, Smith hail the research lab. Both officers comply with their orders, as Smith turns to Captain Taylor. Ltcmdr. Smith: Captain there's no response from the research lab. She looks at the viewer. Capt. Taylor: Epsilon II Research lab this is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Starship Helena do you read? Static is over the com. Capt. Taylor: Doctor Aronov please respond. Static comes over the com as Taylor walks to T'Shar. Capt. Taylor: T'Shar scan the surface. She looks in her scanners and then at Captain Taylor. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: Sensors can't seem to scan through the interference of some type of radiation. Taylor looks at the viewer. Capt. Taylor: Commander take a landing party down to the surface and find out what the hell is going on down there. Martin heads to the lift as he picks his landing party. Cmdr. Martin: Samson, Mitchell, T'Shar you're with me Smith have Doctor Carlson meet us in transporter room. They head for the lift and the doors close. Captain Taylor looks at the viewer. Capt. Taylor: What the hell is going on down there? (Fade out, end of Act three)